The Sixth Original
by JazmynnMikaelson910
Summary: Jazmynn Mikaelson is the youngest Original and there is nothing more important to her than her family. She doesnt care who gets hurt or who has to die as long as she gets what she wants. Jazmynn decided to take a break from her siblings drama so she went to Forks, WA and found herself in another mythical town. In Forks she goes by Isabella Swan later on she will go to Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sixth Original**

Jazmynn Mikaelson is the youngest of the originals she appears 16 years old but really she's over a thousand years old. She has long dark brown hair, light brown eyes, she has pale bronze skin like Rebekah. She is about 5.5height. In this story the Originals are in the same order from oldest to youngest but their ages are: Elijah 25, Finnik 23, Niklaus 21, Kol 18, Rebekah 17 and Jazmynn 16.

**Chapter 1**

**Forks, WA 2008**

_**(Jazmynn POV)**_

You are probably wondering why im in a small town like Forks well the truth is I just wanted some time alone after being in all the drama with my siblings. I miss Rebekah and Kol above all but I also miss Finnik. I just wish Niklaus would remove the daggers form their hearts. I couldn't take my brothers Elijah and Niklaus fighting and trying to kill each other so 2 months ago I left them I just want a little break. I went for a while to Chicago but better decided to go to a small town called Forks weird I know right. While im here im gonna pretend to be this high school 'normal girl' called Isabella and the truth is that its not going to be hard to go by Isabella since it is my middle name. I will be staying with the Sherriff his name is Charlie I compelled him to think im his daughter his wife Renee lives in phoenix so she is not going to be any trouble. What im gonna hate is that i have to fake this American girl accent and not use my own British accent.

"Bella get ready for school or youre gonna be late!" Charlie yelled from downstairs so I ran downstairs at a human speed. "oh Bella come outside please I want you to meet my friend Billy and his son Jacob" i walk outside to see a man in a wheelchair and a guy that looks about my age. I quickly recognize them as werewolves shape shifters. _Oh great just what i needed some wolves! _"hi im Bella" i greet them trying to be nice i then excuse myself saying that i should get to school even though i couldn't care less if im late. I get inside my black BMW car and drive to school. I get there and of course everyone keeps starring at me i take it this small town doesn't get many new people. I can hear everyone whispering about me the new girl all the guys are drooling and all the girls are jealous typical high school. I walk inside the principal's office. "hi im Bella the Sherriff's daughter its my first day of school" "of course Isabella Swan im so happy to finally meet you here is your schedule have a nice day." "thanks" i then go to my first 2 classes now its lunch time ive met some of the students like Angela Jessica Mike Eric they are nice i guess i don't want to be like this loner normal girl so i have decided that im gonna be friends with them. We are all talking when then i smell something different and then i see them the cold ones.

_Seriously this is like Mystic Falls all over again all this town needs are witches! Weird that cold ones come to school since they like stand out alot not like us traditional vampires._ "who are they?" i ask "Who? Oh the Cullen's they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen foster kids they moved here 2 years ago from Alaska or something they keep to themselves you see the big guy his name is Emmett he is with the blonde girl Rosalie like together together im not even sure that legal" said Jessica "yes Jessica theyre not related" said Angela "i know but they live together its weird then the pixie girl her name is Alice shes with Jasper the guy next to her." Said Jessica looking over to them and i did too "who is that?" i nod towards another guy from the cold ones Jessica and Angela look at him and Jessica answered "thats Edward Cullen totally gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him" Edward then giggled like if he had been listening he then sat down at the table with the others so i decided to listen in.

"who do you think is the new girl?" asked Emmett

"i don't know but Carlisle did say that the Sherriff told him his daughter was coming to stay with him for a while so she must be her" said Alice

"theres something weird about her" said Edward _wow seriously don't blow up my cover!_ I thought but i have my wall up

"what do you mean Edward?" asked Alice

"i cant read her thoughts! Ugh dammit this sucks why cant i read her thoughts?" answered Edward _haha sucker so youre a mind reader too bad im not gonna let you inside my head!_

"haha really Edward about time someone stops you from just getting inside our heads haha!" said Jasper laughing and then everyone joined except Edward i think i giggled also cause they all stopped laughing and looked over at me _shit now i really blew it!_

"i think Edward is right shes not human because i think she just laughed at what Jasper said" said Rosalie "but what can she be she cant be one of us cause her eyes are not like ours and they are not red either" said Emmett

"and her heart doesn't beat the same as a human does" said Alice

"you guys do realize that if shes not human she can probably listen to every word we say?" Rosalie says and they all look at me again so i quickly look down and eat my food and try to pay attention to the conversation with Jessica and Angela. Soon lunch is over and before they can catch me i leave and head to my locker to grab my stuff and head to my next class but badly for me Edward was already there. _Great just great i have biology with a cold one_ i walk up to the teacher and hand him my paper. "thank you Isabella Swan you may take a seat next to Edward Cullen" i roll my eyes and take a seat i set my books down on the desk.

"hi im Edward Cullen i saw you at lunch" he says as he gets closer to me

"yeah hi im Isabella but please call me Bella" i say and look to the teacher since class started.

"Where did you come from?" he asks me "i live with my mom in Phoenix i came here to visit my dad Charlie Swan." I answer

"oh ok i always thought Charlie was human" he said i turned to look at him like are you insane

"what do you mean?" i ask still pretending "because ive know him for a while and hes human but you obviously aren't"

"I never said i was" i said cause they already know im not human but they don't know what i am so i decided to torture him a little. Then Edward was about to say something before the teacher came over to us. "this is not a place to talk you come here to study miss Isabella Swan your first day here and youre already not paying attention!" he said coming closer to me that he was close to my face normally the students would look down but he was really getting me mad so i looked him in the eys and whispered compelling him. "don't talk to me like that ever again." He was still for a while and then stood up and said "but i will forgive you since you just moved here Bella" i smile a little "thank you" "well class have the rest of the period off go class is dismissed!" the whole class cheers and i cant sense that Edward is confused so i walk out of the class room fast i walk outside to my car im about to get in when my phone rings i read the caller id **Elijah**. I answer letting my accent flow in "hello Elijah couldn't keep away from me huh" i recline on the door. "you know me well Jazmynn i know that today was your first day of school and wanted to know how everything is going?"

"everything is going great aside from this town having werewolf shape shifters and cold ones"

"seriously? Whats with small towns and supernatural?"

"i have no idea its definitely weird i don't think im gonna last here but oh well i said i wanted a small break so im getting it i guess"

"have you killed anyone yet?"

"nope but don't worry im not stupid im not gonna be obvious when i feed"

"ok well i gotta go baby sis i will see you soon"

"ok Elijah bye take care love you bye"

"love you too Bella" i hang up but what i didn't know was that the Cullen's had been listening.

**A little cliff hanger i know i just got tired of typing but i promise i will continue soon today is 5/29/12 next chapter will probably be up next week i will try to post every week. How are you guys liking my story please review so i will know. Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sixth Original**

Jazmynn Mikaelson is the youngest of the originals she appears 16 years old but really she's over a thousand years old. She has long dark brown hair, light brown eyes, she has pale bronze skin like Rebekah. She is about 5.5height. In this story the Originals are in the same order from oldest to youngest but their ages are: Elijah 25, Finnik 23, Niklaus 21, Kol 18, Rebekah 17 and Jazmynn 16.

First of all i wanna thank xXxPiNKxXx, psychovampirefreak and Mimi81 for reviewing on my story it really means a lot! And like i promised chapter 2 came out Tuesday i will post every Tuesday a new chapter. The twilight part of this crossover wont last for a long time once Jazmynn heads to Mystic Falls the twilight characters will no longer appear. I was thinking that once in Mystic Falls i would pair for a little while Jazmynn with Tyler and i mean Jazmynn shes over a thousand years old and shes not the type of vampire that dates humans or dates at all shes more like just hooking up and no big deal but maybe i will throw in a more serious relationship.

Quick hint when words are like this [_word_] it means thinking, like this [word] compelling and when its like this [**word**] its when the person compelled talks hypnotized. Confusing i know right :).

**Chapter 2**

**Forks, WA 2008**

**(Third Person POV)**

The Cullen's got home and they were all wondering and confused about the conversation they heard between Isabella Swan and this Elijah guy. They all sat down on the sofas and soon after Carlisle and Esme came in. "so guys anything new today?" asked Esme

"oh just this new girl thats not human but we don't what the hell she is!" said Rosalie obviously loosing it. "but we did hear her talking to someone on the phone and she said that she hadn't killed anyone yet but when she did feed she would be careful so what did she mean?" said Jasper

"wait slow down which new girl?" asked Carlisle

"Isabella Swan the sheriff's daughter" said Alice

"oh of course Bella today was her first day but what do you mean shes not human?" said Carlisle

"shes not human cause even when we were in biology class together she did tell me that she wasn't human but she didn't tell me what she is. Then the teacher caught us talking and was already yelling at Bella but then she did something with her eyes like if she was controlling the teacher's mind or something." Said Edward

"what do you mean controlling his mind?" asked Esme

"thats just it i don't know oh and i cant read her thoughts" responded Edward

"well we should go talk to her because she could be someone dangerous since you did hear her saying she hasn't killed anyone yet and we have to make sure she doesn't." Said Carlisle

**(Jazmynn POV)**

Im at the house Charlie is out at work so im alone bored when i get an idea i blur outside and head to this ally where i then see this cute guy walking by i blur in front of him.

"hi" i say sweetly he see me and looks me up and down "hey sexy!" he says flirting with me i smile. "whats your name?" i ask

"Kevin and yours?"

"im Jazmynn ok enough with this boring chit chat you are going to come with me to my house we are going to have fun and youre going to let me feed on you."

"**im going to go home with you we are going to have fun and im gonna let you feed on me.**"

"great" i then grab his hand and we blur back to the house i head over to the stereo and crank the music up me and Kevin are dancing drinking and just partying and i know what youre thinking what about just head to the bed its cause i don't want to i just grabbed him to have fun but not for sex just to feed. I head to the kitchen and look for something better to drink than just beer i see a bottle of wine yay i break the lid off and serve myself a little.

"you know that wine and beer are not going to take away your cravings for what you really want." Kevin says as he stops dancing and comes over to me "come on you know you want to taste my blood" he says i blur in front of him and let my vampire face come out i let my veins pop and my original long fangs come out i then bite his neck enjoying the feeling of his blood enter my mouth.

**(Third Person POV)**

"Come on guys we want to get to Bella Swan before she possibly kills the whole town!" said Emmett as everyone was getting on their cars.

"Emmett is right but how do we know where she is?" said Edward

"i don't know but lets check her house first lets go now!" said Carlisle. Rosalie Alice and Esme are on Rosalie's car Edward is on his and Jasper Emmett and Carlisle are on the jeep. They all then speed to the Sherriff's house where Jazmynn is feeding on Kevin. They arrive and park they head to the door and they knock.

**(Jazmynn POV)**

Ugh seriously im enjoying my meal and suddenly someone knocks "come in!" i yell since i sensed that it was the cold ones. They all come in and see me standing up in the middle of the living room the music is loud i grab the control and stop the music Kevin is right beside me a little weak and you can see the bite on his neck there are beer bottles and the wine bottle so i pretty much look crazy to them. "ugh its you what do you want?" i ask them their eyes are scanning the whole house until their eyes land on Kevin neck. "what did you do to him?" ask Carlisle looking scared.

"oh nothing really" i say.

"who are you and what are you?" asked Rosalie getting to the point.

I look at Kevin "hey Kevin can you leave us alone" he looks at me weird "but come we are supposed to have a lot of fun and this isn't fun!" Kevin said i turn to look him in his eye. "i said leave forget everything remember nothing just that you got drunk fell down and hit your head thats all you remember." I say to him. "**thats all i remember**" "good now leave!" he grabs his stuff and walks out the door.

"what did you do to him?" asks Esme

"what do you mean?" i say sitting down on the sofa they all look at me like im insane. Emmett then looses it and tries to blur pin me to the wall but i beat him grab his neck and pin him to the wall i hiss at him letting my face come out "what kind of an idiot are you?" i say to him my fangs still out. Emmett is afraid you can see it on his face and everyone is just like wtf? I then let go of Emmett but push him making him fall down i notice that theyre all looking at my face i breathe and my face goes back to normal.

"what are you?" asks Alice

"isn't it obvious? Im a vampire" i answer

"what youre not a vampire cause you are nothing like us and we are vampires" says Jasper

"no im a vampire you are just cold ones" i say

"huh?" says Rosalie looking really confused. "i said you are cold ones as in second generation cold vampires me on the other hand im a traditional vampire you know fangs we can compel people we feed on humans..."

"wait you mean those vampires like in the movies and everything are real?" asks Edward to which i nod. "but we are nothing like in the books or movies rule number one about us never believe anything you watch or read about."

"how can you be a vampire ive been around 200 years and never come across any?" asks Carlisle

"because we are not so different than humans so if you see us from afar you can tell plus your senses are not as strong as ours cause cold ones were made as an imitation of real vampires." I say

"so how different are we from traditional vampires?" asks Alice

"umm... first of our faces turn when we have our fangs, we can compel people as in control their mind, we drink human blood, our eyes aren't red or like you vegetarians gold, our bites don't kill, you sparkle in daylight we burn, you die by ripping head off not us." I say

"wait you burn in the sun?" asks Emmett looking scared i nod.

"and how do you guys die?" asks Rosalie

"do you seriously think im gonna tell you how you can kill me?" i say i take a drink from my glass of wine. "oh come on please tell us we want to know we don't know anything" Edward said

"fine stake through the heart, fire, sun and werewolf bite" i say they all look shocked

"wow so much we don't know and we thought we knew everything and for how long have traditional vampires been around i mean you said that we cold ones are an imitation and our leaders the Volturi are 500 years old" says Carlisle they all look at me waiting for me to answer.

"the first vampires were turned in the year 925 A.D. they are over a thousand years old." Say not wanting them to know that im one of the first vampires because if they know they could tell someone and the next thing i know im moving again.

"wow seriously! And how old are you or when where you born?" asks Emmett _oh what the hell ill just tell them who i am besides its not like i was gonna stay here long! _

"i was born in the year 909 A.D. i was born Jazmynn Isabella Mikaelson me and my siblings we are the first and oldest vampires ever." They all look at me speechless i give a little smile

"wow youre old!" says Emmett breaking the awkward tension all the Cullen's look at him and i laugh a little they relax. "well thank you and ill take that as a compliment" i say letting my true accent flow.

"ok i get that youre a traditional vampire but in this town you cant kill people" says Carlisle i walk up to him stand in front of him they all tense up. "relax im here taking a little vacation and i don't necessarily have to kill anyone like you already saw i can just take a bite and compel them to forget."

"ok but why do you have to feed on people cant you feed on animal blood?" asks Esme as i walk to the sofa but i don't sit down.

"because i don't want to" i say

"but you should try it i mean its not bad and that way you don't have to hurt anyone you shouldn't feed on innocent human beings its not ri-" Esme said but before she could finish i blur in front of her and grab her neck hard "listen closely i feed on humans because i want to and i don't care if i kill any of them because for me they are just human blood bags now stop telling me what to do or ill just break your little neck off do you hear me?" i say then i release her and go and sit down on the sofa they all look at me scared but they soon calm down "for the time ill be here we can be friends" i say smiling

"cool this will be amazing having a friend cause i need another girl you know!" says Alice we all start to talk we grab a couple of drinks when suddenly my phone starts ringing i see the caller id **Niklaus**. I answer. "what do you want Nik?"

"why the attitude love?"

"because i said i wanted a break and that included from you"

"well i wanted to see if you wanted to join me again i mean it has been 500 years since Katerina so-"

"so your new doppelganger should be somewhere right?"

"yes and i need your help to find her"

"no Nik i helped you last time and i said i wanted a break plus youre annoying when all you talk about is your stupid doppelganger! Now please if thats the only reason youre gonna be calling me just leave me alone got it?" i hang up and look at the Cullen's cause i know they were listening

"who was that?" asks Edward

"my brother"

**Oh my this chapter went longer than i expected i just couldn't find the right part to finish it so oh well. I hope you all liked it and i wasn't planning for the Cullen's to find out so soon about Jazmynn but i just started writing and it just sort of came out like this.**

**Now i need some ideas on how Jazmynn decides to go to Mystic Falls i have some i just want to know which one you guys will like more so here they are:**

**(1)Niklaus shows up and convinces her to join him and tells her to start looking for the Petrova Doppelganger.**

**(2)Elijah shows up and tells her that he knows where the doppelganger is and that he needs her to go and keep an eye on her and protect her until its time for the sacrifice.**

**(3) Anna calls her and tells her that shes on Mystic Falls since the comet is about to pass and she wants to open the tomb and tells Jazmynn about Elena.**

**Please guys tell me which idea you like more and like i said before ill be uploading new chapters every Tuesday but if i get 5 reviews i will upload next Monday or if i get more than 5 reviews ill upload this Saturday. So please guys review and tell me if you like my story thanks guys!**

**Oh and also im thinking about writing another story also about Jazmynn Mikaelson but will only be about The Vampire Diaries not a crossover. I was thinking of adding on it a little twist of making all of the Originals vampire-witch hybrids. And yes i know that Rebekah said that since witches are nature's servants and vampires are an abomination that they can never be both but what if they weren't regular witches but dark magic witches? Just tell me if you would like to me to write that story too.**


End file.
